


A Dark Lady

by IShouldBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Humour, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBe/pseuds/IShouldBe
Summary: I didn't plan to be a Dark Lady.SS/HG HEA...Always.Drabble COMPLETE





	A Dark Lady

I didn't plan to be a Dark Lady.

Not in the beginning.

It was the fact that, well…the whole wizarding world was just so…manifestly _unfair_. And none of you seemed to notice. Or care.

Where as I was a witch with vision and power and the will to get things done.

People called me scheming and ruthless and quite…mad and, yes, I suppose in a certain light, my actions could be viewed that way.

I will say, though, they never called me it _twice_.

_There_. Severus is giving me the eyebrow.

I admit, I was a little…touchy early in my Dark Lady career and didn't take criticism well. But does anyone _really_ miss Rita Skeeter? You can be truthful with me, now. _Really?_

I've caught her in amber, you know. Her beetle form. Obviously. Even for an evil overlord —overlady just sounds so…ridiculous— casting a grown woman in resin is a bit much. And what use would she be, a great hulking block? Small, she does make a fabulous paperweight. And, sometimes, her little antennae twitch.

It's rather sweet.

You understand, I had to take charge. Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix? _Please_. Leaving a baby that took down a Dark Lord with his foul relatives? And having said child completely unaware, when the old goat _knew_ that Tom Riddle would return?

Nonsensical. I would've forged him into the weapon he was meant to be—

* * *

"My Lady…"

"Don't think you can get around me with that voice, Severus Snape."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Though, _later_ …perhaps?"

Argh, the eyebrow again. He knows what that does to me in concert with his damned voice. Wicked man. And he knows I'll agree to his later, too. Sex on a stick. Totally. Utterly. And mine. The first to bind to me. Willingly.

But you already knew that, didn't you?

Where was I? Severus, stop being so…distracting.

Now the smirk.

That gets me too. Who knew the studious and boring bookworm would have her libido woken — _shocked_ awake— by her potions professor? You certainly didn't, Ronald.

Oh, stop pulling that face, you silly boy.

* * *

_Anyway_ …

I mean, I love Harry. I do. He's happy… Alive. Alive and happy. But I had no time to wait around for the Chosen One to grow up. For him to find the skillset to deal with a wizard who was in such a rush to takeover the world that he _forgot his own nose_!

_Sixth Year_. It all fell together then. Not that _you_ noticed. Too busy with your tongue down the throat of Lavender Brown to realise I wasn't going to wait around for yet more of Dumbledore's ponderous schemings.

Yes…yes, you've said you're sorry. Quite often. And yes, I forgive you for your egregious taste in girlfriends. But truly, if I am to maintain order I can't have old friends trying to interrupt my work—

You _did_ , Ron. You tried to…influence Severus. As if a wizard as strong willed and magically powerful as _my_ wizard could be caught under the imperious curse—

No, you can't weasel your way out of this. Not at all. No paper-thin charm. And no, no blubbering. Have some self respect! You have more about you than Anton Dolohov and he met the end of my wand with a tight jaw and a straight back.

Though, I admit, he was one of my firsts. Angry and quick. Too good for the likes of him.

Umbridge. Oh, I honed my skills on her. Foul toad of a woman.

* * *

Now…

Oh for Merlin's sake—

Good bye, Ron. Say hi to Lavender for me.

_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

"Is it our…later now, My Lady?"

"You know, Severus, I do believe it is."


End file.
